


Encounters

by koalathebear



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 2. First posted in 2006 <a href="http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/492717.html">at my livejournal</a>.</p><p>Completely non-canon and speculative.</p><p>Yeah. I wrote 8,000 words for two characters who never even met onscreen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

The first time Major John Sheppard 'meets' Doctor Lindsey Novak, he's on the bridge of the Daedalus after just having been told to decloak his puddlejumper.

"Did it work?" Novak asks Hermiod who gives her a look which she has come to recognise as withering disdain.

"Of course".

"I'd better go and check to make sure," Novak tells Hermiod who shakes his head and continues working. Novak hurries to the Bridge but stops abruptly when she sees the dark-haired pilot with the drawling voice standing on the Bridge with Caldwell.

Sheppard's too tall, too good-looking and far too self-assured. He greatly resembles the football jocks who mocked the gawky Lindsey Novak for her intelligence and awkward ways back in college and she's not going to stick around to find out if the resemblance is more than skin deep.

She backs away, returning to Engineering but not before giving a loud nervous hiccough.

"What the hell was that?" John Sheppard demands, looking around in a baffled fashion as he hears a very odd sound from behind them.

"Dr Lindsey Novak," Caldwell says without even needing to turn around as he stares at the battle against the Wraith that is unfolding before him. "Brilliant engineer with an excellent almost intuitive understanding of Asgard technology - but has an unfortunate hiccoughing problem whenever she gets nervous. She and Hermiod beamed you onboard".

"Tough break. Tell her thanks for the good job".

A few moments later, Novak herself is heard over the comms. "Colonel Caldwell. This is Novak in Engineering".

"What is it?"

"Uh, Hermiod wanted to remind you that that our shield strength will be severely diminished without the Zero Point Module tied into our power systems".

"I'm well aware of that, Doctor. Caldwell out". Sheppard wonders at Caldwell's abrupt tone, but his attention is needed for more pressing matters.

It doesn't take Sheppard long to convince Caldwell that the Daedalus is wasting ordnance and that there is a better way to deal with the Hive ships. He waits and listens as Caldwell activates the comms.

"Novak, I need you and Hermiod to figure out how to get a site-to-site transport lock on a set of co-ordinates inside the hive ship".

"No-no-no-no-no-no. Sir, Hermiod isn't gonna like that," Sheppard hears Novak say nervously.

"Get it done, Doctor, that's an order," Caldwell says grimly and doesn't wait to see if Novak agrees. Sheppard isn't sure if he approves of Caldwell's style of command but now isn't the time to question the actions of his commanding officer.

In Engineering, Novak is looking at Hermiod and wondering how she's going to manage to talk him into using the Asgard technology as a weapons delivery system. Fortunately, Hermiod is no fool and despite his reluctance, he understands the necessity of the proposed course of action. Novak adjusts the timer and walks over to Hermiod.

"I've, uh, set the timer for five seconds. Is that enough time for you?" her manner is slightly nervous.

"Five seconds should be more than ample". Hermiod narrows his eyes at her, making his unhappiness plain.

"OK, look. I know you don't approve of using technology this way, but you have to understand ..."

"I am ready," Hermiod interrupts her.

Novak activates her radio. "Colonel? Hermiod is ready and standing by for warhead transport. But I can tell you, he is _not_ happy about this!"

"I'll take that under advisement," he says curtly. Caldwell looks at his weapons officer. "Are we within transport range?"

"Yes, sir".

"Transport warhead when ready," Caldwell orders Novak.

"Ready," she says calmly and hits a button to start the countdown. She reads off the screen. "Five ... " she screen beeps and she rolls her eyes and throws an annoyed look at Hermiod. "The weapon is away," she tells Caldwell while Hermiod mutters to himself in Asgard. Novak understands a little Asgard but it's not necessary to understand Asgard to know what Hermiod is saying.

"We have a kill. The last hive ship has been neutralised," Novak hears someone announce and she smiles in satisfaction.

As the battle continues Novak tells Hermiod,"I've set the warheads to go off one second after reintegration". Hermiod grunts disapprovingly. "So, I assume you're fine with that?" she asks him coolly. Hermiod keeps his back to her and takes no notice as he continues working. Novak shakes her head in disbelief. "OK!" she tells him.

She hears Caldwell give the command for weapons deployment and for the shields to be put up at maximum power.

"Novak, this is Caldwell. Begin deployment at your discretion".

"I have a weapons lock on the co-ordinates of the first enemy vessel," Hermiod tells her.

"Got it," Novak says. "First weapon away, Colonel". They manage to destroy two ships.

"It's working," Novak says. Her voice is calm and in control, not a trace of a hiccough anywhere.

"Stand by for co-ordinates," Hermiod tells her.

Caldwell's voice is heard over the comms again. "Forward rail guns, return fire. Novak, we need to speed up the deployment of those nukes or this fight is gonna be over soon".

"The enemy has engaged counter-measures that are preventing our ability to transport," Hermiod tells her matter-of-factly.

"Is there a way to counter the counter-measures?"

"None".

"Colonel, we have a problem. They've found a way to jam us from beaming onto their ships. We don't know how". Again, her voice is completely calm despite the message.

The last words Novak hears before they head back to Atlantis are Caldwell's.

"Set course for Atlantis. Engage hyperdrive. This fight is over".

Novak sighs. Looks like she's going to Atlantis after all.

***

The second time Major John Sheppard 'meets' Doctor Lindsey Novak is really the first time they meet. The Daedalus has landed on the east pier for repairs. The Wraith have been fooled into believing that Atlantis has been destroyed and Novak is receiving her first glimpse of the wondrous city of the Ancients.

She takes the opportunity to explore as well as get a good hot meal. Dr Weir and Radek Zelenka make her welcome, showing her around and consulting with her on various matters. Novak can't help being intimidated by the Weir's calm air of command and dignity. Rodney McKay is polite but guarded, playing the: "I wonder which one of is smarter" quadrille that is so common in intellectual circles.

As Novak walks out of the eating area carrying a large cup of fruit juice, she collides heavily with someone entering the room.

"Crap!" the unfortunate person exclaims.

"Hell, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, that was so totally... and completely ..my fault!" she explains, seizing a paper towel from a nearby table and starts to dab at the clothing of the stranger.

"Well gosh, that's nice but we've just met," the voice drawls. The familiar voice is laced with amusement as Novak realises that she has spilled fruit juice on Major John Sheppard and that in her haste to dry him down, she is dabbing rather inappropriate parts of his anatomy.

That flusters her even more and she proceeds to drop the rest of her fruit juice over him.

"I don't blame you, the juice tastes awful," he tells her with a gleam of laughter in his eyes as he stares down at her flushed, mortified face.

"Major, I am so, so very sorry," she tells him.

"No problems, I often feel the urge to do the same thing with the food they cook here," he tells her.

"It's better than the Daedalus," she says without thinking and then gives a giant hiccough.

"Nice work the other day, Dr Novak. Cool head during a battle situation - always a good thing," he compliments her and she turns scarlet. How very not wonderful it is to be recognised by one's hiccoughing problem.

"Thanks," she says, continuing to dab in a desultory fashion at his shirt-front without realising what she is doing.

Sheppard's mouth twitches slightly but he says nothing. "How is your Asgard friend going? As I remember he wasn't that happy about helping us out even though his ass was on the line, too".

"Uh ..Hermiod was fine in the end. He just likes to complain," Novak tells him.

"Well please thank him - and thanks to you, too - beaming me on board with all my bodily parts intact and in working condition," Sheppard says with a wicked smile.

"Oh there was never any risk of anything else. Asgard technology is very stable and reliable ...." she exclaims and then trails off when she realises that he is probably joking. It's at this point that she remembers that he reminds her of the football jocks who tortured her back in college.

"Do you like football, major?" she asks him inexplicably, not realising that she is still dabbing ineffectually at his chest with a paper towel that is stained purple with whatever alien fruit juice was in her cup.

Sheppard's eyes light up with enthusiasm. "I love football! How about you?" he demands, thinking he has found a fellow fan.

"Can't bear it," she says, giving a nervous hiccough. She looks to her hand that is holding a paper towel, stares up into Sheppard's bemused face and with a very embarrassed sound, stuffs the empty cup and paper towel into his hands before rushing away with a muttered. "Sorry, must go ..... I think I'm needed for hyperdrive repairs ..."

Sheppard watches her go, stares down at the sodden towel in his hand and his mouth twitches in amusement. His life in Atlantis just keeps getting more surreal.

***

The third time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard meets Dr Lindsey Novak is onboard the Daedalus on the return voyage back to Atlantis from Earth. Dr Monroe has been found dead in mysterious circumstances and Dr Rodney McKay has commandeered Engineering so that he can investigate. Novak finds herself sidelined as McKay proceeds to take over with an assurance ordering on officiousness.

To her surprise, Hermiod displays a touching albeit unexpected loyalty to his self-effacing colleague and is satisfyingly abrupt with McKay.

"If I may be so bold, what exactly are we looking for?" Hermiod demands.

"Any indication that somebody's been tampering with the ship's computers".

"Perhaps you could be more specific," Hermiod says tartly.

"Not really, no," McKay tells him.

Hermiod sighs and mutters to himself in Asgard.

"What was that?" McKay demands suspiciously.

"Nothing," Hermiod says as Novak smothers a smile.

"What did he say?" McKay demands of Novak who is standing off to the side. Novak gives him a 'beats me' look although she is laughing on the inside. McKay clearly doesn't believe her.

"Look, just check the major systems - propulsion, navigation, life support. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Once we've checked out the power distribution system, maybe we can figure out what caused the power spike," he orders Hermiod.

At that point, John Sheppard walks in and Novak wishes the ground would swallow her up.

"How's it going, Rodney?"

"It's going to take a while," Hermiod tells him without being asked. Novak watches as Sheppard glances over at Hermiod warily.

"Don't stare - he hates it when people stare," McKay admonishes him.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's strange we're working with an alien?" Sheppard demands.

"Intergalactic hyperdrive technology's kind of new to us, so we need his help".

Sheppard glances at Hermiod again and whispers to McKay in an audible whisper. "Is he supposed to be naked like that?"

McKay rolls his eyes as Hermiod starts muttering angrily in Asgard. Finally McKay bellows for Lindstrom.

"Dr McKay, I'm sure that I can help instead of ...." Novak begins to speak.

"No, I can handle this," McKay tells her curtly. "Don't take this the wrong way but your hiccoughing messes with my thought processes and I kind of need to deal with this issue urgently - before we all die in horrible agony". He leaves the room with Lindstrom and Novak swallows hard. Hermiod says something rude in Asgard and Novak wants to hug her grumpy little alien colleague but merely stands there and pretends that nothing has happened.

"Dr Lindsey Novak," Sheppard says, recognising her immediately.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," Novak says formally.

"Don't worry about Rodney he just gets cranky sometimes. He doesn't mean anything by it," Sheppard tells her, smiling at her in a friendly fashion. "If he does it again, I'll dump a cup of fruit juice on him for you".

Novak smiles despite herself and Sheppard smiles back.

Hermiod sniffs in disgust.

***

The fourth time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard 'meets' Dr Lindsey Novak, he's on the ancient ship Aurora, he has just killed a Wraith, 2 Wraith cruisers are heading towards his location and the Daedalus is about to destroy the Aurora at any moment.

"Colonel Sheppard, we're reading two life signs. I hope that means what I think it means," Caldwell tells him.

"Give me one more minute," Sheppard counters.

"We're out of time, Sheppard. The Wraith ships are almost here".

"One damned minute and I can take care of that problem," Sheppard says urgently.

"Wraith cruisers just dropped out of hyperspace. They're aware of us, Sheppard". Caldwell's voice is very tense.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard. We're ready". With a very wicked grin he says. "Beam me up, Lindsey!"

"Novak - beam them directly onto the Bridge," Caldwell tells Novak who nods at Hermiod. A moment later, Sheppard and McKay appear on the Bridge of the Daedalus.

McKay looks disgusted. "Beam me up, Lindsey?" he demands, staring at Sheppard.

Sheppard glances around, looking disappointed to see that they're on the Bridge instead of in Engineering.

"And haven't you been just _dying_ to say that for ages," McKay says witheringly. "What a pity your _pathetic_ attempt at geek humour is wasted on me," he says. Sheppard shrugs and grins boyishly.

Over in Engineering, Hermiod is as unimpressed as McKay. "Are you going to tell him that everyone always makes that same joke?" Hermiod asks Novak.

"It's still funny," Novak says, smothering a smile as she looks down at her console.

"You are showing a marked lack of impartiality when it comes to Colonel John Sheppard," Hermiod says with what might be concern in his voice. He stares at her unblinkingly.

"Not at all, Hermiod. Now please double check that the explosion from the Aurora hasn't affected our own systems," she asks him.

 

Hermiod mutters to himself but does as requested.

***

The fifth time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard meets Dr Lindsey Novak, he has just escaped from a Hive ship with Teyla and Ronon and caused two hive ships to destroy one another.

Novak is in the city, standing on what John regards as Elizabeth's balcony. Alone and staring out to sea, she is uncharacteristically still and calm. He watches silently for a moment as the wind blows her hair around her face. He is more accustomed to women of elegance, poise and beauty. Novak is slightly awkward with her uncontrollable hiccoughs and wide, startled eyes. Every emotion she feels is displayed on her face for the world to see, including her insecurity and Sheppard feels an irrational desire to tell her that she is inferior to no one.

"Does Weir know that you're using her balcony?" Sheppard asks her and feels regret when he sees nervousness flood into Novak's previously tranquil face. She gives a hiccough and claps her hand in front of her mouth in frustration.

"Dr Weir was just here, but was called to the Infirmary by Dr Beckett," Novak exclaims, guilt crossing her face.

"You know, I was just kidding," Sheppard says with a smile as he walks out onto the balcony and stands beside her, staring out at the blue sky admiringly. "Beats anything back on Earth," he muses.

"That was impressive flying today, Colonel Sheppard," she tells him and he glances at her.

"Thanks. Can't say I'm ever going to be a fan of those Darts, but it did the job".

Novak surveys the horizon. The blueness of the sky is a welcome sight to her after endless hours of space travel and being cloistered in the Engineering room. For a moment she forgets that the man beside her makes her nervous and she muses.

"Atlantis seems to get more beautiful every time I see it," she tells him.

John's eyes are resting on Novak's face. Her large eyes are unclouded as they study the city, her mouth is relaxed and he notices that her skin is almost translucent.

"Yeah ... some things are like that," he says slowly, a faintly puzzled expression on his face as wonder dawns in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Colonel Sheppard?" Novak asks him curiously, turning her attention from the view to the tall, dark-haired man beside her. She has heard him described as rakish and flirtatious. She finds him humorous, irreverent and kind.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" he suggests unexpectedly. Novak stares at him in disbelief. "I'll let you dump the fruit juice of your choice down my shirt," he teases her and then winces as she gives a loud hiccough of blind panic.

"Uh .. sorry .... I think I'm being summoned back to Engineering," she blurts out. "Hermiod gets anxious when I'm away too long". She vanishes in a tangle of limbs and dark-blond hair and Sheppard is left staring at the air.

"That's right, blame the Asgard," Hermiod mutters balefully.

***

The sixth time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard meets Dr Lindsey Novak, she is laughing uncontrollably, her hair falling from her ponytail as Rodney McKay glowers at her. Sheppard stands in the doorway taking the opportunity to watch her unnoticed. She is a different person when she is not awkward and self-conscious.

Zelenka is shaking his head ruefully and McKay is muttering beneath his breath.

"There is all too much hilarity going on here for this to be work. What's the hell's going on?" Sheppard asks, entering the room.

"Lindsey has just beaten us at Prime Not Prime for the third time in a row," Zelenka announces, admiration shining in his eyes from behind his glasses. Novak looks very sheepish, makes a self-deprecating face and rolls her eyes to the side towards McKay who shakes his head.

"Actually I've beaten Rodney at Prime Not Prime before, too," Sheppard mentions.

"Only because you faked me out by using a Mersenne prime," Rodney mutters beneath his breath,"Which was such an obvious ploy that I couldn't believe you were using one but then of course it turned out that you ...."

"Still bitter, I see," Sheppard says in amusement, shooting a laughing glance over at Novak who suddenly realises who has entered the room. Her light-hearted laughter falls away from her immediately and she once more becomes the awkward, self-deprecating engineer with a bad case of hiccoughs.

"I’m sorry, I think Hermiod's asking for me," she tells him and dashes out the door.

"Well that was ..... weird ..." Rodney says, staring suspiciously at Sheppard. Zelenka is staring at him reproachfully with the air of someone glowering at a party pooper.

"Hey don't look at me, is it my fault our Asgard friend is so damned needy?" Sheppard demands of them.

Novak stands outside the room taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. She can't explain why it is that talking to John Sheppard makes her feel so stressed. There's something in his eyes. Despite his careless insouciance, there is something darker and more intense about John Sheppard than most people realise. He has a restrained dangerousness about him that is masked by his flippant joking and when she looks into his eyes she sees all of this. It makes her feel more nervous than she felt during her PhD presentation.

Hermiod doesn't even look up when she re-enters Engineering. "Let me guess. Another encounter with Colonel Sheppard. Please don't tell me you used me as an excuse again".

"Hermiod, have you re-run the check on the redundant systems?" Novak asks him in a bright voice and the Asgard shakes his head and sighs.

***

The seventh time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard meets Dr Lindsey Novak, they are on an off world mission to an unoccupied planet that they discover is not only occupied, it is also being culled by the Wraith.

"I thought they told us that this planet was supposed to be unoccupied!" Ronon says tersely as they are trapped in their hiding place in the bushes, wondering how they are going to get back to the Stargate.

"Looks like we know the reason for that 'unexplained power signature'," Sheppard says grimly.

Zelenka and McKay are both off world on urgent assignments elsewhere. Emphatic assurances had been given to Sheppard that the planet is uninhabited. In the absence of such assurances, there is no way he would ever have permitted Novak, with her lack of experience in the field, to accompany them on the mission.

Sheppard and his team are powerless to do anything as the Wraith numbers greatly outnumber their own. Sheppard does not dare to risk the lives of any of his people and so he and his people are forced to watch on helplessly as the Wraith attack the population.

Novak covers her mouth, afraid of the inevitable, noisy hiccough that will give away their position and get them all killed. Sheppard gives her a look of concern. Her face is paper white, her eyes huge and frightened as she looks out at the Wraith soldiers. This is her first glimpse of the Wraith at such close range and it is the first time she has witnessed a feeding.

When Sheppard sees Novak biting down painfully into her own hand to stop the sound from emerging, he indicates that Ronon and Teyla should continue to keep watch and he reaches out and pulls Novak down to him, cradling against his chest and replacing her hand with his own.

Her heart is pounding violently and he can feel her trembling in fear. "Easy," he whispers against her ear. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up. Bite on my tough old hand instead if you really have to". She shook her head emphatically. "You can do this ...." he tells her. "Deep breaths ..." he tells her.

He knows that Novak's fear of her hiccoughs giving away their position and threatening the lives of others far outweighs her concerns for her own safety and her eyes are filled with guilt. He looks into her eyes and sees everything.

"It's all right," Sheppard whispers. His hand covers her mouth but he gives her room to breathe and with his other hand, he is stroking her arm soothingly. His lips are close to her ear, inadvertently brushing against the soft skin of her cheek. His body is hard and reassuring against hers. She finds herself leaning against his strength, willing herself to control her breathing.

"Dr Novak, forgive me for this ..." Teyla says apologetically. She glances at Sheppard. "Perhaps you should consider ... rendering Dr Novak unconscious. It might be best for all of us ... given our present situation," she suggests.

"Do it," Novak whispers against his hand. Her eyes are very wide above Sheppard's hand as she turns her head to look up at him. Sheppard shakes his head as his arm tightens around her. He doesn't want to knock out Lindsey Novak as if she's the enemy or a prisoner.

"Lindsey, you can do this. You know you can .... you're a fighter even if you don't realise it ..." Her eyes widen at the intensity and the truth in his voice and even Ronon and Teyla exchange shocked glances.

Teyla touches her hand to her headset and listens intently. "Colonel, we have received word from Major Lorne's team. They are here - they are planning a distraction which should be sufficient to enable us to escape ....he says we must wait for his signal ...."

"Which is what?"

"We have just lost radio contact," Teyla mutters in frustration and Ronon nods, indicating that his headset has also stopped working.

A series of violent explosions shake the ground, causing chaos and before she knows what is happening, Novak is thrown to the earth with great force and Sheppard has covered her body with his own protectively. The earth is hard beneath her back but Sheppard's body feels harder as he presses her into the ground, his eyes scanning the area around them warily.

"You all right?" he whispers. Their faces are only inches apart and she resists the urge to run her fingers along his jaw to touch the shadow of stubble.

"I'm fine, Colonel Sheppard," she whispers.

"You can call me John when I'm lying on top of you," he tells her with a grin.

"Um, you two planning on moving any time soon - unless you think that the explosion wasn't signal enough," Ronon says tersely and John is on his feet in an instant, pulling Novak to her feet.

"Stay close," he tells her and they run through the clearing towards the sound of the explosions.

"Teyla's hit!" Ronon exclaims and as Sheppard and Ronon turn to assist Teyla, a blast near her leg causes Novak to stumble and fall to the forest floor.

The Wraith who has targeted her approaches swiftly, smiling in chilling exultation as he reaches for her. Novak's hands are trembling as she fumbles for the P-90 that Sheppard forced her to take at the start of the mission but it fall from her hands, such is the extent of her terror. Within seconds, the Wraith has been knocked aside by Sheppard who has thrown the entire weight of his body at her aggressor.

The two roll on the ground and Sheppard's weapon is kicked away by the Wraith. Sheppard swears as he manages to land only one good blow before he is flung through the air to land heavily against the ground. The Wraith's hand extends towards him swiftly, its face a mask of triumphant anticipation when suddenly it stiffens, becomes rigid and falls backwards onto the ground, twitching violently.

Sheppard looks up in shock. He is expecting to see Ronon but standing a short distance away, a P-90 in her steady hands is Dr Lindsey Novak. Her white face is rigid with fear and determination.

Sheppard scrambles to his feet and seizes her hand. "Nice shot," he compliments her and pulls her along after him, glancing around to make sure that Ronon is carrying the unconscious Teyla.

"We're going to have to make it through the Gate on foot," Sheppard tells them and indicates the same to Lorne who is above them in the puddle jumper giving them ground cover as they run. Novak's lungs feel as though they are going to explode. She can feel her leg cramping up and almost seizing on her.

"Almost there," Sheppard tells her and his hand is gripping hers firmly. He's not going to let her fall. Every time she falters, he's already there to steady her and keep her on her feet. Ronon, carrying Teyla makes it through the Gate first, followed by the others. Sheppard and Novak are the last to cross and the Wraith, infuriated that their prey are escaping, concentrate all their firepower on the two humans. With one final burst of strength, Sheppard pulls Novak against him and leaps through the Gate without looking.

On the other side, they land heavily, almost somersaulting before rolling. Limbs tangle, someone is swearing (probably Sheppard) and someone is gasping in pain (probably Novak) and they both end up on the ground, Novak stretched out lengthwise on Sheppard's prone body.

"OK. That was .. interesting," Sheppard says, staring up into Novak's startled eyes. Her pupils are wildly dilated and she is staring at him in shock. "We really gotta stop meeting like this". Novak's hair is falling about both of their faces and for the second time that day, their lips are only inches apart. Her body is soft and pliant against his and Sheppard wonders what she would do if he put his hand up and pulled her mouth down onto his and tasted her. Before he can give into the impulse, Beckett's voice is heard demanding anxiously.

"Are you all right ... are you injured? Can you move?"

Novak rolls off Sheppard with alacrity, allowing herself to be helped to her feet by McKay who glances sharply between the two of them.

"I take it that's a no to the potential energy source?" McKay asks and then grimaces at the glare Sheppard gives him.

"You all right?" Sheppard asks, looking over at Novak who is hiccoughing uncontrollably to the concern of Beckett who is trying to help her.

"I need to talk to Hermiod," she manages to gasp and runs away, but not before seeing the look of grim resignation on John Sheppard's face.

To Novak's surprise, when she enters Engineering, there is no sardonic comment from the Asgard.

"Are you all right?" he asks her.

"Yes," she tells him.

"I heard what happened." he pauses. "I was worried". His eyes stare at her unblinkingly and Novak stares at her alien colleague in astonishment.

Hermiod blinks and speaks slowly. "If you were no longer around .... the Universe would be an emptier place".

Novak's eyes fill with tears and in a shocking breach of transgalactic protocol, she ignores the 'Do Not Hug the Asgard Liaison Contact' rule.

***

The eighth time Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard meets Dr Lindsey Novak, she is one of the persons suspected of being a possible Goa'uld spy. Sheppard pauses in the corridor as he overhears Caldwell's stern voice and then Novak's softer voice.

"Don't think that I'm fooled like everyone else is, Novak. You initially turned down the chance to join the Atlantis expedition and yet somehow here you are as a member of the Daedalus crew. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was required to assist with the Asgard hyperdrive, sir ... it wasn't my decision to ..."

"You're a suspect Novak. Whoever did this has the technical ability. Weir's soft. If I'd had my way I would have conducted the interrogations myself and you wouldn't have gotten off quite so lightly".

"Sir, this is .."

Sheppard has heard enough. "Colonel Caldwell - I'd say that you've said quite enough. Dr Weir has finished conducting the interviews and she has informed me that Dr Novak has been removed from the list of suspects".

"Prematurely, if you ask me," Caldwell says grimly.

"Maybe ... but last I remember - we didn't ask you," Sheppard says pleasantly although his eyes are cold. "In any case, you're required elsewhere, colonel. Dr Weir would like to speak with you about Kavanagh".

Caldwell leaves and Novak remains behind, hands twisting as her expression displays her unhappiness.

"Thank you, colonel," she says softly.

They haven't spoken since their narrow escape from the Wraith. They see each other all the time and both are always turning their heads towards one another. Their eyes are always meeting and his gaze follows her around the room, just as she watches him. Beyond quick, cautious smiles, though, they never speak to one another.

"Look. I know it's not you," he tells her bluntly.

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about me, colonel," she tells him bluntly and gives a hiccough, rolling her eyes in resigned disbelief at the way the sound echoes down the corridor.

Sheppard smiles. "I just know ..... and I also know that I said you should call me John".

"Only when you're lying on top of me," she says without thinking and then turns scarlet as she realises what she has just said.

"That can be arranged," he says. He's not laughing and for once the flippancy has left his eyes. The rakish hero mask falls away before the unflinching honesty of Lindsey Novak's gaze and he is just John Sheppard.

Sheppard reaches out and brushes her hair from her face. She is like a startled deer, trembling as she stares at him warily.

Novak likes the way Sheppard's dark hair is so uncontrollable, almost as if even his hair is rebelling against the strictures of the military. Sheppard reaches out his hand to draw her to him but she pulls back. He makes a sound of frustration.

"Why do I get the feeling that your friend Hermiod is inconveniently going to summon you again?" he asks dryly. He allows his hand to drop and Novak stares at him wordlessly for a moment before nodding politely.

"Good day, colonel," she tells him and walks away.

When it is discovered that it is Caldwell who was possessed by the Goa'uld spy, the news is met with shock and consternation. Sheppard goes in search of Novak who is eating lunch. He notes that she eats and listens while her lunch companions do all the talking although when asked for an opinion, she answers thoughtfully.

"Dr Novak - a word, if you don't mind," he asks her, ignoring the looks of speculative interest from the women at the table.

Novak looks startled but rises to her feet and walks with him to a quiet corner. "I told you I knew it wasn't you," he says softly.

Novak flushes and nods. "Thank you for your trust, sir," she tells him. John looks frustrated.

"Sir ... colonel ...? When are you going to drop it, Lindsey? I'm not imagining this. I've saved your ass, you've saved mine - I think it's all right to drop the pretence," he tells her.

Novak stares at him for a long moment and then speaks. "With all due respect, sir, I'd rather we didn't play these games as well. Dr Brown and Lieutenant Cadman have made it quite clear that you only like alien women". John looks as though he has been struck.

"Are you _joking?_ " he demands incredulously. He is unable to believe how nonsensical she sounds.

"Not at all," Novak tells him calmly and without a single hiccough. "We both know that I'm not really in your league, sir. Want someone to fix your hyperdrive? Come up with a safe method of harnessing energy sources? Win at Prime Not Prime? I'm your girl, sir. If you're bored because you've been away from Earth too long and it's fun for you to toy with the emotions of the science geek girl .... then not so much," she tells him.

" _What_?" he demands in shock. "Are you outta your mind?" He feels like he's playing with shadows from a past that is still very much part of her present. Perhaps she's right, maybe he doesn't really know her at all. "Is there like a problem here that you've forgotten to tell me about?" he asks her.

"Good day, sir," she tells him politely and returns to the table without glancing back.

***

The ninth time John Sheppard meets Lindsey Novak, it's after they have assisted in the evacuation of Taranis. There is a hive ship approaching Atlantis and Sheppard and Novak glance at one another during briefing sessions before looking away again. Everyone notices the tension that exists between the colonel and the large-eyed engineer from the Daedalus but no one says a word.

When Novak sees the way Sheppard watches her, she can't help wondering if perhaps she hasn't been wrong about him. He's a flirt, but he's not a womaniser, he's charming but he's not predatory. His relationship with Elizabeth Weir is professional, not sexual as is his relationship with Teyla Emmagan. The men on his team worship him and would follow him through the gates of hell itself and frequently do.

When Sheppard comes to Engineering one morning, Hermiod stares at him without a trace of surprise in his eyes. Novak is lying on her back beneath a panel, her face streaked with dust and oil.

When she realises who is standing a short distance away she stiffens.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Colonel Sheppard is asking you to accompany him in a puddle jumper to investigate a dormant volcano on the mainland," Hermiod repeats for her benefit. "Presumably the recent experience on Taranis has your scientists worried".

Sheppard nods, reaching down his hand to help Novak to her feet. His grip is strong and firm and the touch of his skin against hers unsettles her. She reaches for a cloth to wipe her face. "From what we know, the volcanoes on the mainland have been dormant for centuries, but Dr Weir thinks it would be a good idea to check them out. Besides, if they're still active, there's a possibility we could investigate ways to harness the geothermal energy".

"Which will come in handy given the approach of the hive ship," Novak says, nodding thoughtfully. "The volcanoes are so far from here, though that we would have to formulate a way in which to collect and store the energy or transmit it here to the city ..."

"You missed a spot," John says, moving closer and taking the cloth from her. She stares up at him wide-eyed as he gently rubs the cloth against her cheek. His fingers accidentally brush against her skin. Then he deliberately traces the curve of her jaw, his bold eyes daring her to tell him to stop. Novak's mouth goes very dry and her heart races. She gives a loud hiccough and John grins.

"Would you believe I've missed that sound," he says unexpectedly and she looks at him like he's gone insane.

"So what do you say? You, me, puddlejumper, trip to a possibly non-dormant volcano. I'll bring the food and drink. Sound like a date?" he jokes.

"Sounds like a blast," she murmurs.

"Oh come on," he says. "Give me some credit for at least having a sense of originality. Any old person can give you a picnic on a mainland beach, but who else can promise you all the geothermal energy you'll ever need to toast a marshmallow?"

"I think you should go with him," Hermiod says unexpectedly and the two humans turn to gape at him in disbelief.

"Hermiod!"

"I think you should listen to the little grey guy. He knows what he's talking about ... even though he's a nudist, " Sheppard announces, willing to take an ally wherever he finds one.

"Dr Novak ... I do not believe that Colonel Sheppard is a bastardly sonofabitch football jock," Hermiod told Novak who closes her eyes and prays for merciful death to take her, regretting having told her alien colleague with the good memory far too much about herself and her various neuroses.

"Well I admit that I _do_ like football ...." John said with an apologetic expression in his eyes. "But there are other factors in our favour," he said.

"Like what?" she asks him despite herself.

He rumples his hair and drawls mischievously. "Well, I was thinking about what you said about how I only like alien women. If that's true, then we're perfect for one another".

"I'm not an alien!" she exclaims hotly.

"You are in this galaxy," he tells her.

"The colonel's conclusion is not without validity," Hermiod interjects.

"So. I'll pick you up at midday," Sheppard tells her. Novak stares at him. "And you - I take it you won't summon Dr Novak like you're developing a bad habit of doing?" he says to Hermiod.

Novak holds her breath, wondering if Hermiod is going to turn her in and give the game away, even though she knows that John has probably long-suspected that she uses Hermiod as an excuse.

Hermiod nods slowly. "I will manage without her for the day. Please keep her safe," he tells meaningfully, his dark eyes more unfathomable than usual.

John has the ridiculous sensation that he is receiving the blessing of the Asgard to go on a date with Novak. It's all he can do not to ask if Novak has a curfew and then promise to have her back before dark.

It's well after dark when the puddle jumper returns to the city. Novak moves with rather languid slowness in the jumper, her eyes dark and provocative. Sheppard's hair is more unruly than ever and there's a look of masculine satisfaction in his eyes. Their eyes meet for only a second before his hard mouth is against hers again and she is pinned hard against the wall of the puddlejumper, Sheppard's mouth against her neck.

"Sheppard? Novak? Finally!" McKay's voice sounds loud and clear over their headsets and Sheppard rolls his eyes. "What was that noise? I thought I heard banging".

"Yes Rodney. What is it?" Sheppard asks as he pulls the elastic from Novak's hair again, tangling his fingers into her thick hair as his lips slide down her throat before returning to her mouth.

"The volcano!"

"Dormant, completely dormant .... in Dr Novak's expert opinion .."

"Since when was she a volcanologist," Rodney mutters irritably.

"There is no geothermal energy worth mentioning, Rodney," Novak says, tilting her head back to allow Sheppard better access to her throat as she pulls him closer.

"None?"

"Not enough to power a hairdryer," Novak tells him and giggles softly as Sheppard's hand slides beneath her t-shirt. Her bra was lost somewhere out on the mainland so his current explorations go unhindered, cool calloused skin sliding possessively along warm, welcoming flesh.

"Oh," Rodney says, sounding both disappointed and relieved. "At least we don't have to worry about an eruption but the additional power source would have come in handy," he says.

"Is that all, Rodney?" Sheppard asks as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"Sheppard - why does your voice sound so muffled?" Rodney demands curiously.

"We've suffered some uh ...technical difficulties ... Novak and I are on it ... " he tells the scientist. "Isn't that right, Dr Novak?"

"Absolutely, Colonel Sheppard," Novak murmurs thickly, her hands sliding over his bare chest, sliding down his smooth skin to unzip his trousers. His eyes widen appreciatively at her boldness.

"No hiccoughs, Novak?" Rodney asks curiously.

Novak's eyes widen in comical astonishment as she realises that Rodney is absolutely right but a moment later her eyes close in pleasure as a result of John's delightful ministrations .....

"We would appear to have found a cure for Dr Novak's hiccoughing problem," Sheppard says with wicked grin, pulling the remainder of Novak's clothes off her and pulling her down with him to the floor.

"How interesting, I'm sure that Carson will be - "

"Sheppard and Novak out," Sheppard says bluntly and cuts the connection, tossing his own headset into the corner and reaching down to toss Novak's away as well.

Rodney blinks and then frowns at the silence that greets his words. He glances up at the puddlejumper, peering in at the hardworking Atlanteans burning the midnight oil but is able to discern nothing but a shadowy darkness. Shrugging, he leaves the hangar bay, still wondering why it took them so long to return to the city after having discovering that the volcanoes were dormant.

"Do you think he suspects?" Novak asks between shallow gasps.

"Who cares?" Sheppard demands. "What's more important is that you kiss me".

"I already did ..."

"Here ..." he tells her.

"Here?"

"Sure". he says agreeably.

"How about here? Why are you laughing?"

"I had no idea that engineers were so hot," he teases her and laughter dissolves into hushed kisses and breathy sighs.

***

The tenth time Sheppard meets Novak, it's on Elizabeth Weir's balcony in the city.

Novak has attended the briefing session in preparation for the mission in which they are to assist the Wraith ship disseminate the retrovirus onboard an enemy Wraith ship. The Daedalus will take position in close proximity to the ally hive ship, merging with its scan patterns to render it practically invisible to enemy sensors.

It is Novak and Hermiod who will operate the beaming technology to beam the canister of retrovirus into the CO2 chamber of the enemy hive ship.

"What's on your mind, colonel?" she asks him without turning to look at him. He says nothing for a moment, his eyes bleak and shuttered as he studies the paleness of her face, the livid red mark on her neck.

"I don't remember giving you that," he remarks. "You sure you're not cheating on me with Lorne or Zelenka?" he tries to joke.

Novak reaches her hand up and touches the red mark lingeringly. She slants him a look. "You scratched me here last night," she says, indicating her skin. No matter how closely he shaves, his damned stubble rasps her delicate skin.

"Sorry," he says inadequately.

"You know I don't mind," she tells him.

"You went back to your quarters while I was sleeping," he tells her. "You know that I don't care if people find out about us," he tells her.

At night, the soft knock on his door brings him a fierce joy. Sometimes he persuades her to stay the whole night, sometimes she insists on leaving and he walks her back to her quarters. Hungry kisses of goodbye and goodnight outside her door usually result in him inviting himself in. What he hates the most is when she sneaks away from his quarters in the darkness as if there's something shameful in what they're doing.

"That's not what's bothering you," she tells him and turns her head to meet his gaze squarely. Her hair is pulled back from her face severely and she regards him with very quiet gravity. Her eyes look right through him as they've always done. He can't be the flippant, devil-may-care flyboy around Lindsey Novak. He's given up trying.

"You're going to be on the Daedalus today".

"Yes".

He is silent for a moment.

"I'm going to be doing my job," she tells him. "I have to be there".

"I don't want you there," he tells her bluntly and he finds it hard to control the fear threatening to overwhelm him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she tells him, but her eyes are implacable. There is no doubt in his mind why he has fallen for Lindsey Novak. The uncertainty, awkwardness and babbling are just surface traits that hide a steely, fiercely determined and courageous core.

"No you're not," he tells her, smiling despite himself. "You can't lie to me".

She goes to stand behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his back. He places his hands on hers.

"You're going to be on the Daedalus, today," she says to him.

"Yes," he tells her. She can feel the rumble of his voice against her cheek.

"Then that's where I'll be," she tells him.

He reaches behind him to pull her in front of him and hold her tight.

***

The shields of the Daedalus are under sixty per cent, their Wraith allies have betrayed them and Sheppard is running to the hangar for an F302.

"What are you doing?" Novak demands over the comms.

"With some 302s we might be able to take out the hyperdrive – save us some time," John tells her.

"Hermiod can't guarantee that he'll be able to defeat the Wraith countermeasures in sufficient time".

Novak looks at Hermiod in panic. Hermiod is as expressionless as always.

A little later, they hear Caldwell's voice over the radio. "Colonel Sheppard, get your flight back to the ship. We need to jump out of here as soon as possible".

Out in space, John's F302 has almost reached the hive ship. "Two minutes. I can shut down their hyperdrive".

"Unless you can shut down the weapons, it's not gonna do us much good".

In the F302, alarms sound as John's screen shows two ships behind him. "Damnit!"

"John - what's happening?" Novak demands, aware that she shouldn't be speaking over the comms when Caldwell is.

John swears long and hard. "Lindsey, you're going to be pissed off with me". Two Darts approach the 302 from behind and start to fire at him.

Novak wants to speak and to her horror, she gives a loud hiccough. In his F302, despite his predicament, John smiles. "Now there's a certain sweet symmetry about that ...."

"Sheppard. Sheppard," Caldwell calls urgently. There is no reply.

Novak stands motionless, listening in on the exchange between Kleinman and Caldwell.

"I'm not gettin' anything, sir".

"Prepare to jump on my mark".

"Sir! The hives are opening hyperspace windows".

"Why the hell'd they do that?"

"Three of our 302s are returning to Daedalus, sir".

"Sheppard?"

"His fighter isn't one of them. The only contacts I have on screen are ... wreckage".

"What about his locator beacon?"

"No, nothing, sir. He's just gone".

Novak stands motionless, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Hermiod looks at her, his eyes are huge with sympathy but he says nothing.

"Understood. Set course for Atlantis," Caldwell orders.

Hermiod wonders wonders whether Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Dr Lindsey Novak will ever meet again.

  
**The End**  



End file.
